1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the evaluation of sociocultural characteristics and, more particularly, to a system and associated method for determining and applying sociocultural characteristics to determine whether communications originating from a targeted human subject are consistent with a hypothetical human subject having the same sociocultural characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
There may be instances where accurate evaluation of a human subject may be critical for preventing consequential damages. For example, the security of a population may rely on an accurate evaluation of each person attempting to cross a border to enter that population. Often, the evaluation of those persons attempting to cross the border must be conducted by other humans (i.e., border guards), who may be relied upon to apply a criteria for permitting or denying entry to those persons. However, the border guard may not necessarily be able to discern whether or not the information provided by the person, such as responses, characteristics, mannerisms, etc., is reliable and meets the criteria for entry. In other instances, the border guard may not necessarily be able to discern whether the person is being truthful or deceptive.
As such, there exists a need for a system and/or method for determining and evaluating sociocultural characteristics, and applying such sociocultural characteristics, such that an objective or quasi-objective evaluation of human subjects can be quickly and efficiently performed so as to allow expedited decisions to be rendered upon interaction with a particular human subject.